Je me suis permis d'oser
by shanimaelle
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? C'est jamais que des mots. Je me demande plutôt pendant combien de temps tu vas encore pouvoir te retenir Freed."
Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors je vous préviens, il n'est pas encore corrigé ! Ma correctrice a perdu sa correction -si, si c'est possible- et du coup je l'aurais de nouveau dans une semaine. Sur ce j'espère que ce ne sera pas très dérangeant et je vous laisse profiter de ce petit one-shot !

Bisous, bisous !

.

.

* * *

.

.

Freed se rendait à la guilde comme presque tous les jours, sauf qu'aujourd'hui il avait un besoin spécial : faire venir Laxus chez lui. Il avait passé la mâtiné à confectionner un assortiment de wagashi à tous les goûts appréciés par son mage préféré, qu'il avait apprit lors de son adhésion d'une année à Blue Pegasus. Il s'était dirigé vers le mage de l'électricité en lui présentant son travail avant de lui demander :

« Laxus tu peux me rejoindre devant chez moi vers quatorze heures ? J'aurais besoin de toi »

Quatorze heure et dix minutes plus tard on retrouvait ces deux hommes arrêtés dans une cage d'escalier, juste devant l'appartement de l'un. Celui là même peinait à retenir son corps de craquer, il essayait de se contrôler car l'autre se retenait de le brusquer allant contre sa nature.

Il savait que ce moment difficile serait rapide, libérant l'instant d'après mais à cet instant il avait mal. Et si mal qu'il se jouait l'un de ses souvenirs préférés, sa rencontre avec l'homme au torse nu et luisant d'effort au dessus de lui.

 _Il y avait quelques caresses du vent, rien de plus banal. Le jeune homme aux cheveux naturellement verts s'attendait à rentrer là où plus personne ne l'attendait quand les autres auraient finis._

\- Laxus, vas y j'en peux plus, soufflait entre deux halètements ce même homme d'une dizaine d'années plus âgé.

 _Quelques années plus tôt, quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin, l'estime de soi profondément enfouie et on y est. À côté d'une gare cet homme qui deviendrait l'un des piliers de son équipe se laissait frapper. Il aura fallu une arcade en sang ainsi qu'une lèvre fendue pour qu'une personne intervienne._

 _« Bordel vous pensez pas l'avoir assez amoché comme ça ? Sinon finissez-en vite, ces bruits me donnent envie de cogner. »_

\- Ouais c'est ce que tu me dis et après tu geins d'arrêter parce que ça va pas passer, décides toi mon vieux ! Ordonnait le sauveur passé à son ami.

 _« T'es pas le gars venu pour le maire ? Lui avait demandé l'un d'entre eux avant de continuer, tu devrais nous remercier ce gamin se prétend mage comme toi alors qu'il est même pas capable de finir un boulot pour rembourser ce que son père a prit avant de se barrer._

 _Laxus avait écartés les gars amassés autour du vert, sans même attendre la fin de la phrase et aucun ne s'était vraiment opposé à lui. Il s'arrêta devant celui qui se trouvait agenouillé en acceptant parfaitement son sort._

 _\- T'es un mage ? Avait questionné le plus grand, sa voix ne reflétant aucunement le dédain que pouvait prétendre sa posture. »_

 _Il ne reçu en réponse qu'une onomatopée positive en dessous de lui._

\- Peut-être mais là je vais plus pouvoir me retenir, laissait-il tomber en bandant ses muscles, se préparant à l'effort qu'il demandait.

 _Laxus s'était retourné en faisant face aux agresseurs._

 _« Bon je redemande, vous avez finis ? Il évoquait son agacement dans son ton, alors qu'il remontait son casque sur le haut de son crâne ne couvrant qu'une seule oreille._

 _\- Tu vois de la tune quelque part gamin ? Alors laisse nous faire._

 _L'un des hommes posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune adulte comme pour l'écarté bien qu'il ne fut pas capable de le déplacer de quelque centimètre que ce soit avant que Laxus ne s'empare de son poignet pour le tourner vers l'extérieur en tordant l'articulation._

 _\- Je vois surtout que vous êtes en train de tabasser mon frère. Il dégageait dans sa voix autant d'électricité que dans le bras qu'il tenait, faisant convulser le propriétaire qui s'écrasait au sol. »_

\- Mais je te dis que c'est trop serré ! Le mage électrique marqua une petite pause en évaluant son idée, attends on va essayer comme ça.

Resserrant ses prises pour s'assurer de ne pas le faire tomber puis Laxus le renversa.

 _« Mais bien sûr, dégages gamin. Ils s'étaient retenus de l'attaquer, connaissant leur faible niveau face au mage appelé par le maire, s'il en avait un crois moi qu'il serait dans le même état que lui._

 _\- Alors je vous attends, je suis bien le frère de … Laxus marqua une petite pause avant de baisser le regard vers le sujet de l'attroupement, c'est quoi ton nom ?_

 _\- F-Freed, il avait eu une petite retenue qui accompagnait son visage interrogateur, Freed Justine._

 _\- Voilà je suis le frangin de Freed alors venez je vais rembourser. Sinon cassez vous ! »_

Freed répondait au mouvement en écartant les jambes pour plus d'appuis et de stabilité.

\- Je me demande comment j'ai réussi à faire entrer les autres, celui là est plus gros ... Vas-y avant que je lâche s'il te plaît.

 _L'électricité statique qui formait alors l'aura de Laxus avait réussi à le faire atteindre ses fins bien que quelques éclair furent perdus. Il avait attendu pour s'assurer qu'ils ne reviendraient pas une fois qu'il aurait le dos tourné puis était reparti dans la direction de la gare._

 _Quant à Freed, il l'avait suivi en le remerciant platement tout du long, l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa destination._

 _« Qu'est ce que tu veux que tes remerciements me fassent ? C'est jamais que des mots. »_

\- Je t'avais pourtant proposé d'aller au dessus pour pouvoir contrôler alors maintenant t'assumes, j'en ai marre ! Le blond allait s'exécuter, il reprit fermement ses prises une dernière fois avant d'avancer.

 _Le train était rapidement arrivé, les laissant échanger quelques mots succins sur leur vie respective et Laxus était monté dans le wagon qui s'était arrêté devant lui. Il tournait pour aller s'asseoir et à cet instant il s'était rendu compte que l'autre mage était resté sur le quai._

 _« Tu viens pas Freed ? Lâchât-il sans se retourner pour lui faire face et le regarder._

 _\- Où ça ?_

 _\- Fairy Tail, ça peut être cool si on oublie les gamins insupportables._

 _\- Magnolia c'est ça ? S'enquit le jeune mage à son aîné, pas maintenant. »_

 _Sans insister le plus âgé reprit alors son chemin vers un siège séparant ici leur brève connaissance._

\- Attends, attends Laxus ça va se déchirer ! Freed suppliait son ami de se stopper une fois de plus, ayant pour toute réponse un grognement rauque.

 _Il leur aura fallu un mois pour se revoir. Freed était entré dans la guilde chiquement habillé et cherchant son sauveur qu'il avait trouvé au milieu de la salle, les yeux fermés en écoutant sa musique rock. Il le fit sortir de son monde avec une petite tape sur l'épaule, une fois les yeux ouverts il lui présenta une pâtisserie quelconque._

 _« C'est pour m'avoir aidé la dernière fois. »_

 _Mieux que des mots selon Laxus qui accepta le présent avec un petit sourire en coin presque narquois. Freed était resté avec lui jusqu'à ce que le blond lui demande pourquoi de cette attente._

 _« Je ne pouvais pas venir habillé comme un clochard, je t'aurais fais honte …_

 _\- Au moins tu sais ce que sont des vêtements, regarde le cas qu'on a là bas. »_

 _Un rire et un sourire avait prit place sur et dans ses lèvres grâce à Laxus, il ne l'avait dés lors plus quitté tant qu'il était accompagné de de son sauveur._

Continuant son mouvement Laxus emportait l'autre avec lui sans lui laisser le choix.

« CRACK »

Dans ce même mouvement le bruit de rupture se fit entendre, se mêlant au bruit métallique qui ne s'arrêta qu'une fois l'angle passé.

\- Bordel Laxus, mon papier peint !

Le mage ne répondit pas, il ne voulait que finir l'action au plus vite. Laxus attendit que le mage runique ait monté les quelques marches restantes de son entrée pour pouvoir poser le meuble à terre dans un bruit lourd.

\- La prochaine fois tu changera de canapé tout seul, plus rien à foutre ! Freed pouvait sentir l'agacement de Laxus autant dans son reproche que dans son regard qui le fusillait.

\- S'cuse … Je vais pouvoir réparer ça t'as raison …

Il fut stoppé par le grognement de Laxus qui venait en même temps prendre place à l'arrière du meuble, près de lui.

\- Je te le fous où ? Questionnait-il d'un ton tout aussi ronchon que son grognement précédent.

\- Sous la fenêtre comme l'autre.

Dans un crissement avec le parquet le meuble fut déplacé par les muscles puissants du dragon slayer. Freed fermait la porte en secouant son débardeur noir en se rendant compte de son état d'humidité, il le retira en se rendant dans sa chambre pour en changer. Un débardeur noir au col en V, presque identique au précédent. Il attacha ses cheveux en l'air en faisant attention de ne pas déranger ses éclairs soigneusement dessinés le matin même.

En revenant dans la pièce principale il trouva Laxus en train de profiter du nouveau rembourrage. Le grand blond était allongé sur le canapé, ses pieds dépassaient d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres alors que sa tête reposait sur ses bras, eux même sur l'accoudoir presque en train de dormir. Le classique rock pulsait dans ses oreilles, il en absorbait les moindres notes, Freed connaissait très bien cet air sérieux.

Il prit l'une de ses chaises au niveau de sa table et la rapporta au canapé pour s'asseoir à porté de Laxus. Connaissant très bien son ami il n'essayait même pas de se faire entendre par dessus la musique qu'il pouvait distinguer au travers du casque à pointe. Le mage des runes s'empara de la pointe qui se dirigeait vers lui, du bout des doigts, et commença à bouger le casque pour attirer l'attention de son mage préféré.

Un grognement se fit en tendre en premier alors Freed arrêta son geste.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? Demandait-il sur un niveau sonore légèrement plus haut que d'habitude en espérant se faire entendre.

Aucune réponse d'aucun type ne se fit de l'autre côté du dialogue alors il porta son doigt au niveau du biceps du blond en l'appelant par son prénom. Au bout de quelques mouvements et sans aucune autre manifestation de toute sorte le doigt en question se fit emprisonner par les puissantes phalanges de Laxus avec lesquelles il ne pouvait même pas imaginer rivaliser. Le doigt se tordait en arrière emmenant le bras avec dans un petit couinement venant des lèvres plus haut. De son autre main Laxus baissait l'un des côtés de son casque en fusillant son ami d'un regard noir.

\- Refais ça une fois Freed et tu verras plus ton doigt. Lâchait-il d'une voix monotone, d'autant plus menaçante.

\- D'accord je le ferais plus, lâche-le ! Freed essayait vainement de secouer sa main pour se défaire de la prise du mage électrique jusqu'à ce que celui là daigne enfin le lâcher.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Il refermait les yeux et sa main s'apprêtait à remettre son casque en place comme s'il savait que la conversation n'allait pas durer.

\- Je te demandais juste si tu voulais quelque chose.

\- Nan.

Laxus remit son casque puis retrouva sa position précédente alors que Freed observait son doigt, il l'actionnait pour vérifier son bon fonctionnement et apparemment tout allait bien. Il laissait l'intérêt pour son doigt s'éloigner progressivement, son regard las se déposait sur le mouvement vertical devant lui. Ne laissant apparaître dans son champ de vision que des tâches de couleur chaire et noire qui devenaient progressivement plus nettes. Des textures de jean se dessinaient, il découvrait des ombres de peau qui soulignaient les muscles, présents même dans le repos le plus total. Freed se laissait hypnotiser par ceux qui dansaient sous sa peau à chacune des respirations. Son attention fut attirée par une structure noire qui se mouvait en même temps que la peau et il la suivi jusqu'à tomber sur l'emblème de leur guilde, celui que Laxus avait retrouvé depuis sa réintégration au cour du bref passage de Gildartz en tant que maître de guilde, le souvenir de ces retrouvailles lui dessina un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Remontant encore plus le long du tatouage il atterrit jusqu'à une partie fixe, les pectoraux tirés par la position de ses bras ne perdaient finalement pas grand chose de leur taille dans cette position.

D'un coup l'un bougea, attirant son regard d'abord sur le pectoral, s'en suivit le bras puis la main qui bougeait à son tour jusqu'à la base de la pointe du casque, cette partie en métal tournait sous les doigts du mage qui baissait apparemment le volume de sa musique. Le point d'arrivé de la course de ses yeux était au final dans les pupilles oranges de Laxus qui s'étaient apparemment dévoilées quelques temps avant qu'il baisse le volume de son casque.

\- Tu comptes me dévorer du regard pendant combien de temps encore ? Sa voix était légèrement plus basse que d'habitude, et possédait l'une de ces pointes d'amusement rare chez ce mage.

\- Non, je me demandais seulement jusqu'à quel point tes muscles pouvaient se développer sans imploser. Se défendait-il sans grande conviction mais avec un sourire absolument amusé tout comme le ton de sa voix.

\- Il faut bien que je maintienne le corps du meilleur mage de Fairy Tail en état.

Un sourire fier étirait maintenant les lèvres de Laxus qui s'apprêtait à augmenter de nouveau le son de son casque, les doigts ayant retrouvés le bouton tournant avant que Freed ne réplique.

\- Et tu fais quoi de Gildartz ?

Un regard dédaigneux se posait sur l'homme aux cheveux verts avant que les paupières ne se ferment de nouveau.

\- Préviens moi si tu le vois, et après tu verras que je suis vraiment le meilleur.

Un petit rire s'échappait des lèvres de Freed qui ne doutait absolument pas de la place de son mage préféré.

\- Et après tu mériteras les Raijin en tant que ta garde rapprochée c'est ça ? Lui répondait-il du tac au tac avec un air joueur dans la voix.

Sur ces mots Laxus se releva d'un coup, son casque fut enlevé et posé à côté alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de Freed. Ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux écartés alors que Laxus plantait son regard dans celui devant lui.

\- Mais je te permet pas ! C'est vous qui devez mériter de m'approcher d'abord. Sa Voix se voulait menaçant tout en laissant paraître un certain amusement.

\- Excuses moi, tu as raison, s'excusait faussement Freed avant de continuer d'une voix pointant l'ironie, veux-tu que je m'agenouille devant toi en te baisant les pieds pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Suivi de l'un de tes délicieux massages ce serait parfait.

Laxus s'approchait de son bras droit, entrant dans sa zone personnelle sans pour autant le déstabiliser puisqu'il glissait sa main sur son épaule en allant caresser la peau de son dos avec toujours autant d'amusement dans son regard.

\- Ta peau est un peu sèche, je te propose une huile de massage aux fleurs de frangipanier de bosco. J'en ai acheté une nouvelle hier. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate de Laxus qui se délectait de voir les pupilles de son ami briller au moindre de ses gestes à son égard. Freed gardait ses doigts doux, s'habillait bien, se coiffait habilement chaque matin pour Laxus, il le savait ou du moins il lui plaisait de le croire. Laxus ne dit rien, mais sans arrêter de soutenir son regard, il s'amusait à voir la gêne prendre la place de l'amusement plus le silence pesait dans la salle. Plus Freed se rendait compte de leur proximité, plus les mouvements de ses doigts étaient lents, le sourire au coin de ses lèvres s'effaçait et ce n'est qu'au moment où il ne put soutenir d'avantage le regard de Laxus à cause de la gêne que ce dernier s'était lui même amusé à installer, que la voix du mage électrique se fit entendre.

\- Pendant encore combien de temps tu vas pouvoir te retenir Freed ?

Ce dernier reprit immédiatement le contact des pupilles devant lui mais pas pour longtemps. Il détournait juste un peu le regard sans le baisser complètement, il était en train de se laisser aller à un mensonge qui chatouillait ses lèvres. Jouer à la jeune fille qui ne comprend aucune allusion ? Finalement, très peu pour lui, Freed savait très bien de quoi retournait la question de Laxus. Il n'était l'homme d'un seul depuis trop longtemps pour vouloir le cacher.

Après quelques instants Freed revenait vers Laxus, il n'avait pas d'air timide ni dragueur juste un peu stressé par ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Honnêtement, pas longtemps.

\- Alors qu'est ce que t'attends ? Lui répondait-il d'une voix qui annonçait presque un défis.

Premièrement étonné par ce qu'il entendait Freed ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il approchait son visage d'un mouvement de celui de Laxus, sans mouvement d'approche ou de tâtonnement, pas de caresses timides juste un baiser franc. La réponse ne tarda pas et une pression presque rude s'apposa contre ses lèvres. La main de Freed se remit à caresser la peau de l'omoplate, d'abord avec une douceur égale à celle de ses lèvres puis les doigts glissaient jusqu'à la base du cou. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par ceux de la seconde main de l'autre côté afin de pouvoir s'adapter à la puissance que donnait Laxus dans le baiser sans même forcer.

De l'autre côté les lèvres de Laxus demandaient sans cesse de nouvelles caresses humides, elles étaient avides de ces sensations bien qu'il ne donnait aucune attention de ses doigts à Freed car le blond aimait le sentir se pendre désespérément à son coup, il aimait le sentir se donner corps et âme dans ce baiser qu'il lui offrait enfin et répondre à la moindre de ses demandes. Laxus sentait le souffle tiède de l'autre mage contre sa joue, il avait beau avoir ce qu'il demandait, il en voulait plus. Dans un mouvement impulsif et sans forcer, ce dernier poussa le visage de Freed en écartant leurs lèvres mais pas assez pour briser le moment, les mains de Freed s'étaient depuis engouffrées dans ses cheveux et s'y accrochait, s'accordant avec son souffle lascif.

Laxus ouvrit les yeux et admirait la réaction de Freed quand il lui accorda enfin une caresse, son pouce passait sur l'angle de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton qu'il fit descendre doucement vers le bas en entrouvrant ses lèvres. Laxus fit de même avec les siennes et approcha sa langue jusqu'à caresser l'intérieur des lèvres qui s'offraient à lui, rapidement celle de Freed vint la rejoindre et baiser repris, plus fiévreux que jamais.

Laxus se laissait peu à peu emporter par cette danse que créaient leurs langues. Sa main glissait sous cheveux attachés afin de mener jusqu'au bout cet échange qui l'enivrait plus à chaque caresse. Freed se laissait guider par l'autre, il glissait l'une de ses mains jusqu'au torse de Laxus tout en rapprochant le sien.

Soudainement une nouvelle sensation envahit sa langue, ses papilles vibraient sous un goût étrange de pile le faisant reculer en barrant immédiatement l'accès à sa bouche sous la surprise. Au même instant la main de Laxus le lâcha précipitamment alors qu'un juron s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il se levait en le fusillant du regard.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de le mordre ? L'accusateur portait ses doigts à sa lèvre d'où s'échappait quelques gouttes de sang qu'il essuyait sur son jean.

Freed ne savait plus d'où donner de la tête en sortant subitement de cette transe et ne s'était pas rendu compte de son erreur. Seulement le goût acide de pile fut remplacé progressivement par celui du sang, il s'approcha alors de Laxus sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Désolé, c'est que t'as fais ce truc bizarre et … Dit-il désolé en se cherchant une excuse.

\- Ouais c'était censé t'exciter pas te transformer en vampire. Laisses tomber, nettoie-moi ça.

Retenant son côté impulsif, Laxus n'avait pas envie d'en rester là. Alors que Freed allait exécuter la demande, amenant ses doigts à la lèvre fendue, des plus forts s'enroulaient fermement autour de son poignet en retenant son mouvement.

\- Freed, nettoie avec ta langue. Ordonnât-il d'une voix autoritaire, le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Freed ne prit pas le temps de sourire, de s'amuser du changement de situation où Laxus demandait le rapprochement et se balança juste sur la pointe de ses pieds arrivant à la hauteur des lèvres plus hautes. Sa langue caressait la plaie récoltant les perles écarlates qui rependaient ensuite leur goût métallique sur son palais. Il porta sa main au cou de Laxus pour se maintenir à sa hauteur et ses lèvres se déposaient ensuite autour de cet endroit endolori et goûtaient les dernières gouttes qui s'en échapperait.

Freed donnait toute son importance à chacune de ses actions, il caressait passionnément du bout de sa langue et goûtait avec toute sa patience de ses lèvres celles de Laxus. Ces sensations lubriques se rependaient sur le corps de ce dernier, il les sentait l'envahir alors qu'elles stimulaient chaque cellule qu'elles recouvraient jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent cette zone. La langue de Freed le quittait enfin après une délicieuse prestation et ses lèvres en feu chauffaient à présent contre la peau de Laxus en réveillant sans retour possible ses pulsions primitives.

Alors un bras entourait la taille de Freed qui se sentit soulevé à la guise du plus fort. Il était à peine à quelques centimètres du sol, ils n'allaient pas loin. Le mage des runes se senti en quelques secondes plaqué contre l'un des murs de la pièce avec une force soudainement transporté de l'autre homme avec lui.

Il sentit Laxus prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser avec une envie qu'il avait longtemps rêvé révéler chez lui. Laxus unissait chaque parcelle de ses lèvres, dévorant chaque centimètre de sa chaire rendant le mage piégé contre le mur, fiévreux. Le cœur de Freed s'emballait alors qu'il avait Laxus contre lui, il avait Laxus qui le sentait, le goûtait, le caressait et il avait Laxus dans sa bouche. Freed griffait son cou et son torse d'envie, il gémissait à chacun des coups de langue qu'il pouvait donner et à chaque baiser qu'il reprenait, Freed descendait sa main rapidement jusqu'à l'entre jambe de Laxus qu'il sentait déjà tendu contre lui depuis déjà quelques temps.

Le blond délaissait les lèvres qu'il avait rendu rouges de ses méfaits et porta les siennes à l'oreille qu'il savait sensible. Ses lèvres enrobaient le lobe, sa langue le titilla et remontait doucement sur l'hélix de l'oreille, la main dans le creux du dos de Freed lui permit de sentir un frisson le parcourir. Un souffle chancelant caressait sa peau lorsque sa canine descendait par le même chemin que sa langue avait parcouru.

\- Laxus, sa voix tremblait contre le tympan de l'appelé qui se délectait de l'état qu'il provoquait, mords moi ou baise moi, ou ce que tu veux … mais je veux t'appartenir.

Les crocs de Laxus se refermaient alors sur l'angle charnel de son cou, arrachant un gémissement à Freed en fin de phrase, son bassin se rapprochant soudainement de celui contre le mur montrant son état d'excitation. Ses deux mains se portent au col de son haut qu'il déchirait d'un coup sec puis aidait à retirer le reste, ses mains caressaient les bras fins en y rependant un frisson d'un autre monde.

Sa marque fut laissée dans la chaire et son front se posa sur celui de Freed, capturant ainsi son regard. Laxus pouvait suivre son évolution alors qu'il descendait ses mains sur son entre jambe. Il défit la ceinture, le bouton et la braguette sans rompre cet échange ardent. Laxus apposa l'une de ses mains sur le membre tout aussi gonflé que le sien et se mit à le masser, Freed se laissait aller au plaisir et fermait les paupières avant le rappel de Laxus.

\- Regardes moi, sa voix était chaleureuse et Freed obéit.

Ses yeux verts se mettaient à briller tant il avait attendu un moment comme celui-ci, ses lèvres entrouvertes ne laissaient cependant pas passer le moindre son car il ne réalisait toujours pas. Il concevait à peine qu'il n'était pas en train d'imaginer que Laxus l'embrassait, le caressait et le touchait mais qu'il le faisait bel et bien.

Laxus glissa sa main dans le boxer contre cette peau douce et si sensible de Freed qui eut du mal à se concentrer. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le membre dressé mais glissa un doigt sur le périnée tellement réceptif. Il jouait avec quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers l'anneau de chaire plus en profondeur. Le majeur caressait l'entrée qui s'humidifiait lentement à son contact.

\- Tu m'appartiens déjà depuis longtemps, jusqu'à tes pensées les plus intimes … Tu es entièrement à moi.

A ce dernier mot le doigt de Laxus pénétra la brèche en écrasant les gémissements qui pouvaient sortir des lèvres de Freed en y unissant les siennes. Des bruits de plaisir, de surprise ou de douleur, peut-être tout ça à la fois mais Freed s'abandonnait à ces caresses intimes. Les doigts de ce dernier se portaient au cou de Laxus et s'y crispaient au rythme de ce qu'il lui donnait.

Le baiser était passionné mais pas agressif : une caresse qui soutenait, un baiser pour partager, un coup de langue qui disait ''je tiens à toi''. Aux mêmes instants Laxus flattait les parois qui l'appelait, il cherchait par caresses cet endroit sensible, des gémissements plus forts et l'instant suivant il senti le corps de Freed trembler contre le sien. Laxus actionnait cet zone légèrement plus ferme que les autres encore une fois et rapidement Freed semblait ne plus pouvoir soutenir l'action du baiser et engouffrait alors son visage dans le cou du blond. Ses bras s'enroulaient autour de ce même cou pour s'aider à tenir car plus le plaisir grimpait dans ses entrailles, plus ses jambes tremblaient. L'autre le soutenait comme il pouvait, appuyant son autre bras contre le mur. Il le sentait trembler et vaciller de plus en plus, le prénom de Laxus envahissait alors la pièce et il s'arrêta. Il sortait de lui en le laissant au bord de ce que Freed pouvait savourer.

Laxus prit ses hanches en main et le retourna, il collait son torse à son dos alors que Freed tanguait encore sous les effets préliminaires de ses touchés. Il appréciait ce corps presque frêle sous son action, tout contre lui mais ne pourrait pas le tenir tout du long alors il entourait le torse contre lui et le soulevait une nouvelle fois jusqu'à la table à quelques mètres de là.

Freed eut un petit hoquet de surprise à cette sensation de ne plus sentir de sol sous ses pieds puis reposé d'un coup.

\- J'aurais pu marcher. Affirmait-il dans une voix encore fiévreuse bien qu'elle se veuille sûr de lui.

\- Bien sûr, j'aimerais juste te baiser comme tu l'as demandé avant que tu te casse une jambe parce que tu sais plus tenir debout.

Freed retournait son buste vers Laxus qui le regardait absolument sérieux de sa phrase précédente, et cela lui convenait absolument. Il posait l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Laxus qui malgré son regard froid lui rendit son baiser quand Freed apposa leurs lèvres ensembles.

Les pouces de Laxus se glissaient sous le caleçon de Freed et le descendit avec son pantalon le long de ses hanches. Il brisait leur échange en descendant avec les vêtements qu'il enleva rapidement jusqu'à être accroupi devant l'orifice qu'il avait tourmenté précédemment. Il ramena de la salive sur le bout de sa langue qu'il étala ensuite sur la chaire encore entrouverte. Il pu y glisser le bout de sa langue sans difficulté caressant quelques instants l'intérieur dans d'agréables sensations ardentes pour Freed, puis une fois l'entrée lubrifiée il y ramena ses doigts en se relevant. Les deux premiers passaient sans problème et glissaient aisément. Les crocs prenaient place sur l'épaule du mage en même temps qu'il insérait ses doigts jusqu'à leur dernière phalange dans un halètement que Freed ne put retenir.

De sa seconde main Laxus défaisait sa ceinture puis son jean qu'il glissait ensuite le long de ses cuisses. Une fois son membre libéré il attrapa un sac de course cartonné sur la table et en sorti une fiole à l'odeur printanier. L'odeur de la fleur de frangipanier emplissaient leurs narines et la texture les doigts puis le membre de Laxus.

Les doigts enlevés de cette antre chaleureuse, son membre y commençait son entrée. Les doigts de Freed se crispaient sur le bois de la table alors qu'il sentait les mains de Laxus sur ses hanches l'approcher de lui lentement. Sensation jusque là connue et peu agréable pour le mage qui se tendait sur la pointe des pieds pour être à bonne hauteur et l'entrée en fut facilitée, plus douce il cambra le bas du dos et les sensations étaient décuplées alors qu'un gémissement lascif qui passait ses lèvres. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il senti le bas ventre de Laxus contre son séant alors qu'il lâchait lui même un souffle de plaisir.

L'une des mains de Laxus glissait dans le dos de Freed, appréciant sa cambrure jusqu'à venir se poser sur l'épaule en même temps qu'une partie de lui sortait de la chaleur corporelle. Les doigts se crispaient sur l'articulation, assurant sa prise alors qu'il réunissait leurs peaux bien plus rapidement que la première fois, et au suivant elles claquaient l'une contre l'autre en commençant les vas et viens réguliers.

Freed ressentait la même sensation que précédemment mais mêlée à tellement d'autres qu'elle en devenait unique, la fermeté des mains de Laxus l'apaisait, leurs peaux claquaient en libérant une chaleur innommable dans son corps. Ses cheveux bloquaient contre son dos alors il les ramena sur l'une de ses épaules, il avait chaud. C'était Laxus qui caressait sa peau. Les violentes sensations qui le prenait à chaque mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement qu'il ne voulait et ne pouvait retenir, des fois certains plus violents duraient plusieurs mouvements tant le plaisir était viscéral, à d'autres il se cambrait tellement que Laxus pouvait poser son front sur son omoplate et Freed lui agrippait le cou.

A ces moments Laxus tenait son bassin à deux mains et se donnait dans des mouvements plus forts que les autres et prenait un instant de pause avant de recommencer. C'était Freed qu'il faisait gémir par ses mouvements. Laxus lâchait parfois un grognement rauque entremêlées de syllabes incompréhensibles. Il sentait le corps qu'il tenait se remettre à trembler, il prenait alors la cuisse fébrile et la posa pliée sur la table, par ce mouvement Freed le lâchait et se posait contre la surface en bois. Laxus se tenait à la tombée de ses reins en appréciant la vue qui lui donnait tout autant de plaisirs que les mouvements en eux même. Les joues rougies de Freed par ce qu'il lui faisait, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper ces délectables sons alors que son visage se contractait à chaque pulsation de plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

Les coudes de Freed se rapprochaient en soulevant le haut de son buste, accentuant la cambrure de son dos pour le plus grand plaisir de l'autre. Ses omoplates ressortaient lorsque sa tête tomba en avant alors qu'il laissait échapper le prénom Laxus, si peu articulé que seul la moitié était compréhensible. C'était Laxus qui lui donnait ce plaisir. La main de Freed se contractait sur la table, ses ongles arrachaient des bouts de bois quand ses gémissements ne suffisaient plus à manifester son plaisir. Brusquement l'une des mains de Laxus vint se poser sur la sienne, il entremêlait leurs doigts et les serrait jusqu'à faire paraître les jointures de ses phalanges blanches. Son bassin martelait celui de Freed et ses grognements accompagnait les sonorités ambiantes quand il ne serrait pas les dents pour se retenir.

Soudainement Laxus sorti du corps sous lui pour le retourner sans ménagements et Freed s'assit pour venir capturer ses lèvres pendant les quelques secondes de répit, les mains autour du visage de Laxus trempé par l'effort. Il répondait à son baiser alors qu'il entrait tout aussi rapidement que ses mouvements précédent, Freed serrait ses dents d'un plaisir surprenant évitant de justesse les lèvres déjà abîmées. Laxus passait l'une de ses mains sur son torse, sur son sternum ne faisant qu'annoncer le mouvement que l'autre suivi en s'allongeant en s'agrippant au bord du meuble.

Alors que les coups de bassin étaient rapides, tout aussi impulsif que l'homme qui les donnait, c'est doucement qu'il descendait sa main le long du ventre de Freed qui se soulevait sans aucune régularité, aussi frénétiquement que l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Laxus arrêta sa progression à la base du membre puis émit de petites décharges électriques contre la peau sous lui, provoquant un gémissement entre la surprise et le plaisir alors qu'une main plus petite venait arrêter sa progression. Il n'en tint pas compte et bien qu'il sentait la main de Freed s'opposer à sa montée, Laxus prit possession de son sexe en déchargeant de petites pointes électriques par moment. C'était juste Laxus. A ces instants Freed se cambrait par réflexe les sensations devenant insupportablement délicieuses et Laxus pouvait le sentir se serrer autour de son membre alors il continuait ses salves électriques en même temps que sa main cajolait la virilité de son amant dans un rythme plus saccadé tant son propre plaisir s'amplifiait par les contractions internes et son grognement finissait en gémissement.

Que ce soit par les mains ou par son bassin Laxus fit céder Freed en premier. Dans un spasme qui traversait son corps, finissant dans ses membres, Freed se libéra ensuite dans la main de Laxus en rependant le liquide blanchâtre sur son ventre. Il se contractait en emportant Laxus avec lui, il prit l'un de ses genoux en main qu'il crispa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que son propre corps ne le lâche, en même temps que ses lèvres essayaient de retenir le prénom de Freed sans succès.

Il continuait encore quelques mouvements de bassin avant de s'arrêter, il posa une main sur la table pour s'y tenir parce que sa tête lui tournait alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. En dessous de lui Freed était silencieux et retrouvait ses esprits.

Dans un dernier halètement des deux partis Laxus se retira et parti vers la salle de bain à quelques mètres de là. A l'aide d'un gant de toilette il nettoyait son sexe alors que ses pensées allaient vers ces sensations bien plus puissantes que les fois précédentes, bien plus agréables car son système nerveux était saturé d'hormones comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Un toussotement attira son regard sur le miroir devant lui où il pouvait voir Freed le regarder.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? J'ai pas réussi à te calmer avec ça ? L'air dédaigneux était revenu dans sa voix alors qu'il nettoyait encore l'endroit déjà propre.

\- Faut juste que je me lave aussi en fait.

Freed entrait dans la salle qui après tout était la sienne alors que Laxus acquiesçait par un grommellement en lui laissant la place.

\- Tu sais, si tu m'habitue à ça ce sera dur à égaler. Freed baissait le regard devant lui alors qu'il n'y avait que le lavabo.

Connaissant Laxus par cœur il voulait dissiper la moindre gène qu'il pourrait y avoir à la suite de ces événements. Lui ne voulait en aucun cas s'arrêter là, il voulait Laxus pour lui seul.

Freed ne s'attendait seulement pas à ce que les mains de Laxus se posent sur ses hanches, puis son torse à son dos et il entendit sa voix amusée proche de son oreille.

\- Essayes de t'asseoir avant d'en demander trop Freed. Et de toute façon, tu m'appartiens. Annonçait-il d'une voix grave et joueuse.

La pointe du nez de Laxus flatta son oreille avant que ce dernier s'en aller.

Freed allait s'asseoir sur quelque surface que ce soit si cela pouvait lui permettre d'avoir Laxus pour lui, rien que pour lui.


End file.
